


63rd and Englewood

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [9]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Hank is on light duty after a severe concussion from trying to take out a murderer.  Now as he tries to find the man who attacked his family he is dealing with another serial killer - only this one seems to ring of Chicago’s history.  Fortunately for Hank his wife just happens to know Chicago and Illinois History and may help him shed light on why someone is trying to repeat it.
Relationships: Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Hank gasped for breath. He opened his eyes and looked around. Laura had jumped when he gasped and grabbed his hand.

“Oh thank God Hank,” turning to Grant, “Go get the doctor.”

~~  
Hank was unsure what had happened. He remembers:

Going to the kitchen, he sees that Hailey has pulled out the fridge to reveal a bloodstain. The crime scene starts snapping pictures and taking forensic evidence. Walking back out Hank looks back out the window to see a large shadow behind the twins. He watches in horror as the figure lifts something above his head and hits one boy then the other before coming close enough to the glass to reveal himself – Thorwald.  
“Fuck, get units across to the other building. Thorwald is in my hotel rooms,” he yells as he pulls out his phone and begins dialing. “Laura, where are you?”  
“I’m down in the lobby with Flynn waiting for our lunch delivery.”  
“Thorwald is in the building. He is in our rooms. I am sending units over now. Laura, Laura,” he calls. Putting the phone back in his pocket he races out of the apartment and down the steps. Damn it what if that bastard killed his kids. No, he cannot think like that. Grabbing his radio, he calls back upstairs, “Hailey, what do you see?”  
“Boss, it looks like Grant is fighting with the Thorwald. He shoved him down. Thorwald is trying to escape. I’m on my way.”  
Hank runs across the busy street and through the hotel door to see Flynn staring, scared and unsure what to do. “Where’s your mom?”  
“She took the elevator back up. She said I had to stay here.”  
“Go over to the check in desk and stay back there,” as he runs to the stairs and starts running up them. As he gets to the floor, Hank calms himself as he pulls out his weapon. If he had to kill the son of a bitch, he would. Opening the door slowly he heard two people arguing and fighting.  
“Get away from me,”  
“If you and those nosy brats minded your own business none of this would have happened.  
“Aah,”  
Hank comes around the corner just as he sees Thorwald push Laura down. The large man sees Hank and fires his gun at Hank then takes off to another stairwell. “Laura,” Hank calls as he runs to his wife.  
“Hank,” as Laura pulls herself up.  
“Thorwald went out the South stairwell,” he calls into his radio. “I need paramedics up to room,” as he continues to give out orders. Taking Laura’s hand he helps her up and the two go into their suite. Grant is over by the twins trying to wake them.  
“Mom, mom, I don’t know what to do,” as the boys cries.  
Laura and Hank go to a separate child and check for a pulse, as Laura breathes a sigh of relief that the boys are alive, she looks at Hank, “Find him,” as she caresses Steve’s cheek.  
Hank runs out of the room and down the stairwell. He can hear officers enter from below. Going down one level, he opens the door to the next floor when he the door pushes against him. Thorwald shoves Hank backwards and the two begin to tussle. Trying to get the upper hand Hank dodges several hits but as he is about to out maneuver the man, Thorwald stops and then barrels into Hank shoving him and Thorwald down a flight of steps.

“Rick? Steve?” he rasps out.

Laura takes Hank’s hand, “they are going to be find. They both got stitches but they are going to be fine.”

Moving his hand to his head, “How long have I been out?”

“Almost a week,” as tears came down her cheeks. “I have never been so scared,” as she starts to cry.

“It will take more than a fall down a flight of stairs to,” he pauses as he sees Will Halstead come in.

“Hank,” Will says as he looks at the chart on the tablet. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve got some pain in my head and feels like some bruising on my ribs,” Hank replies.

“Well, according to your scans you have a cracked rib and you had a good concussion but now that you are awake we should be able to get a clearer view of how you feel,” as Will moves to the bed. “Laura can you excuse us?”

“Of course, I’ll be outside,” as she moves out of the room.

Will watches her leave then has Hank sit up. “Laura has been here almost the entire time. She only was gone while the twins were getting stitches,” as he listens to Hank’s chest. “Jay and Becca have been watching the kids,” he continues, “I think my brother may be enjoying the family life.”

“When do you think I can get out of here?”

“I’d like to see you eat some food and then we will see,” as he helps Hank lay back down. 

~~  
Hank was discharged a few days later on the orders to take it easy. Letting Laura drive him home was difficult but as soon as he stepped foot into the large tudor style home a sense of relief washed over him. 

“DAD!” the boys all yelled but stopped short of hugging him.

A smile came across his face as he saw the four boys circle him. “So have you been taking care of your mom?”

“She has barely left the hospital,” Grant informed him. “Aunt Becca and Jay have been staying here with us.”

Hank would have to talk to Jay about his intentions with Rebecca. Last he recalled they had gone on a ski trip now it sounded like they were living together. Speak of the devil and the couple came into the foyer to greet them. 

“Hank, how are you feeling?” Jay asked as he and Rebecca walked in. The way he had his arm around Rebecca said more than words. 

~~  
Over the next week Hank began to get many of the blanks filled in. Thorwold was still on the loose. Jay and Rebecca were living in the suite above the garage, but now were spending more time at Jay’s place. According to Laura, their relationship had gone full speed when they returned and were talking about getting married and having kids. 

Jay filled him in on the current cases and a possible new case. 

As the two men sat in the office, Jay pulled out a file, “The commander contacted Intelligence about some strange occurrences,” he began. Chicago PD has been contacted by several families around the country about individuals going missing. So far we have seven individuals who are missing. All received an email invitation to stay at a new hotel here in Chicago for a weekend free of charge if they would then write a review of what they thought of the hotel and the city of Chicago. The problem is that each email shows a different property, usually a historic house here in Chicago.”

“And there are no similarities besides that?”

“Well,” as Jay moves to the desk to sort through the pages. “We keep finding this 63.Engelwood at the bottom of each invitation.”

“Why does that sound familiar?” Hank asked.

“I’m not sure, but we are working on it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hank sat in bed looking over the files Jay had given him. The IP address led to a false location in the middle of Antartica. Whoever was doing this had some definite computer skills that were beyond him. The invitation itself seemed innocent - many new hotels and resorts invited people to stay free of charge for a review. Looking up he saw Laura walk in and begin brushing her hair. So far she had given him space and had not made any suggestions for sex - something was off. “Laura?”

“Yes darling,” as she set her brush down and walked to her side of the bed.

“You feeling okay?”

“Of course, are you?”

“Better, I didn’t have a headache today.”

Smiling she slid under the covers, “Well that is good.” 

Trying a different approach he asked, “We have a new case, maybe you can help. Does 63 and Englewood mean anything to you?”

Laura raised a brow and looked at Hank strangely, “Of course, that’s the corner of what used to be the Castle.”

Hank rubbed his thumb and forefinger over his eyes and down his nose, “Remind me.”

“HH Holmes. The first serial killer.”

“Damn I knew I recognized that location,” as he slaps the folder closed.

Laura picks up the folder and starts scanning through it.

“Hey you know that is a police file.”

Laura waves her hand at him and pulls out the emails. “These invitations are very unique. I’ve seen something like this,” as she bites her lip. “Oh this is going to drive me nuts. You know the city thought they had buried Holmes and for along time he was, but eventually things get dug up again.”

~~  
The next morning Laura was up and in the library early. Hank wrapped his robe around as he stepped into the large circular room. “Laura?”

“Hank,” she answered and looked up at him with a smile. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

Hank walked into the one room in the house he had never really spent much time in. The library was just what it was, a room filled with books. In the center was a large mahogany desk. Laura was standing sorting through books and papers. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled the desk light and a magnify glass over. 

“Look at this,” she told him.

Hank walked over and looked, “what am I looking at?”

“The unique boarder - see how specific it is. This is a boarder from a ticket to the Worlds Fair.”

“Okay?”

“Hank, I’m telling you whoever is doing this, is trying to recreate the Chicago Worlds Fair.”

“It’s a good lead, but we have nothing showing that any of these people are dead.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “Hank, they are implying the Holmes location what else do you think they need to have?”

~~  
Hank and Laura walked into the 21st together. Upstairs they found the entire team working in an unorganized fashion. Walking to his office he opened the door and ushered Laura in. With their coats hung up he returned to the bull pin and looked out at everybody

“Laura is here to assist us on this latest case,” he announced. 

Everyone turned to look at Hank’s wife, she smiled and began putting pictures up on the board. 

“Looking at the invitations and small clues that have been left, everything points to the Chicago World’s Fair of 1893. Now the little clue at the bottom implies the location of HH Holmes’ Castle - or better known as the Murder Castle.”

“Are you suggesting someone is trying to recreate the murders of a serial killer?” Adam asked.

“I don’t know, as I understand you don’t have any bodies yet.”

~~  
Laura and Hank got home late that night and Laura was happy to go upstairs and change out of her business suit and heels. As she slipped into a pair of yoga pants and one of Hank’s sweatshirts she returned to the kitchen to start dinner.

“We could just order out,” Hank told her as he took a seat at the bar.

“Yeah, but I hadn’t planned to get take out,” as she pulls out items out of the fridge. “Dinner won’t take me long, plus Bec and Jay will be here shortly.”

Hank really wanted his home back, “What’s the story with those two?”

“What do you mean? Bec has moved most of her things into Jay’s place, they’ve started looking at rings and since my father has disowned yet another daughter, Jay may ask you for permission to marry her.”

“How do I get drug into,” he begins.

Laura laughed and wrapped her arms around her husband, “You are the ideal father figure,” as she kisses him.

Hank pulls Laura close, he deepens the kiss and runs his hands under her sweatshirt. “I’ve missed my wife,” as his fingers brush over her breasts.

With a raised eyebrow, “I thought I should give you some time to heel before I made my wifely demands.”

Laughing at her, “Laura you can demand all you want, I just was concerned.”

With a twinkle in her eye, she pulled away, “Dinner first. Maybe you can give Jay some pointers on stamina,” as she giggled and began cooking.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You think I wouldn’t tell my sister things?”

Fuck, he thought, Jay was a younger man, he was on his own. Be damn if he was going to tell him how to keep up with a Murphy girl. 

~~  
Hank’s phone rang early the next morning and Laura answered as usual. Handing the phone to her husband she nipped at his ear, “Last night was fun, but you have a call.”

“What?” he asked into the phone.

“Boss, we got a call, patrol found multiple human remains,” Atwater began.

“Where?”

“Fuller Park.”

“Okay get the team up to speed, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

As Hank got up and into the shower Laura went downstairs and began making him a quick breakfast and coffee to take with him.

The last thing Hank was expecting to see as he came into the kitchen was Jay taking a sandwich from Laura and coffee from Rebecca before he kissed the younger woman. 

“Jay.”

“Hank.”

Shaking his head he kissed Laura and went out to his truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank and Jay arrived simultaneously at the crime scene. Getting out he looked at the younger man, “If you are going to be staying over, maybe we should start car pooling?” 

Jay swallowed hard, “Bec was getting a few things and well things sort of got out of hand.”

“Yeah, I know how that is,” as he went under the police tape. “What do we have?” he asked.

Atwater excused himself from a couple of officers and began speaking, “Patrol found this large bag just left here in the middle of this lot.”

Hank looks and sees a large trash bag and some burlap.

“They have regular patrol of this area, so they noticed the dumped bag. People have been complaining about trash being dumped in this lot so the unit stopped to check it out.”

Hank walked over and saw what looked like a giant pile of ash. “Someone clean out their fireplace?”

“That’s what they thought,” Atwater continues, “Until they started seeing teeth and a jaw bone.”

~~  
Hank and his team left when CSI and Forensics arrived to take over. There wouldn’t be much available until got results back hopefully identifying the remains. Turning to Jay, “Contact all of the families and get dental records. Cover all possible bases.”

“Got it boss,” as he goes to the computer and begins working.

Hank dreaded filling in Laura, she’d swear that the serial killer was recreating the murders. Picking up his phone he dialed and Laura answered.

“Hank is everything okay?”

“Yeah, what else can you find on this case?”

“What happened?”

“We found a trash bag full of ash and remains.”

“Oh God, um let me do some digging. Is it all right if I contact a TA to pull some books for me from the University?”

“Yeah, do whatever you need, we need some sort of lead.”

“Okay.”

~~  
Hank got home to a quiet house. He found Laura in the library and Rebecca in the kitchen. He smelled the beef stew cooking and Rebecca was putting a loaf of bread in the oven. “Oh hi Hank,” she said as she saw him. “Jay isn’t behind you?”

“No, I think he had some errands to run. Did you make dinner?”

Rebecca looked sad, “No, I did watch Laura.”

“Well learn what you can,” as he grabs a handful of mixed nuts from a bowl. “I’ll be in the library with Laura.”

~~  
The more he came into this unique room Hank wondered why he didn’t spend more time in here. Sitting down in one of the leather chairs, “So have you found anything?”

“No. Do you have any pictures of the victims? Maybe there is something about them that they were contacted.”

“I’ll have Hailey get some pictures,” as he begins to send a text. 

Laura pulls off her glasses and looks at her husband, her eyes narrowed and she walked to the door and closed and locked it. “Maybe you can help me remember something as she walks towards him and crawls into the chair with him.”

“Oh, so my naughty girl is back?”

“Last night was nice but you know,” as she begins unbuttoning his shirt. 

Things moved fast and between the foreplay in the club chair things moved to the desk. What was he thinking - he was not a young man and yet here he was fucking his wife against the large desk. Watching her bare ass he took a chance and gave it a slap. She shrieked in delight and moved harder and things came to a close quickly. 

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she redressed. “I miss doing impromptu things like that.”

Shaking his head, Hank rebutted his shirt and tucked it in. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Sitting on the desk, “Honestly I don’t know. Have you checked the houses that were used as the hotels?”

“There is no proof anyone other than realtors have been in them.”

Laura looked up, “All these houses are on the market?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Okay,” as she stands up and moves back to her chair and pushes papers to the side, “Here me out on this. I can’t imagine someone up and decides to do this here in Chicago and not have done something smaller, similar elsewhere. So I was talking to my TA about historic towns in Illinois, and something popped.” Laura continued to pick up files and rifle through them. She shoved her chair and zipped to another table where she picked up another stack of paper. “Here it is. So about a year ago down south, near St. Louis, there was a scam/murder/question mark of what the fuck was going on.”

“Laura?"  
“Look,” as she goes back to the desk, “There was a scam going on in Alton, IL - this individual was scamming people into buying these historic homes overlooking the river. Each house was for sale at the time and people would bid on a weekend stay at this exclusive resort. They didn’t find the person and the website disappeared. Then over in St. Louis several neighborhoods - Lafayette Square, Shaw Neighborhood and Soulard also had a scam going. This time it was a written invite asking people to come for a free weekend visit.”

“I didn’t know you were familiar with St. Louis.”

“It’s a nice city to do a quick getaway and friendly. Being a single mom it was nice to visit Forest Park and people are just nice. Anyway only two people fell for the scam and one escaped. Um,” as she pulls her computer over. “See, detectives say that the man, Mr. Carter Prendergast was found beaten and mostly naked running off of Arsenal. I believe that is by the brewery.”

Hank looked at the screen. “I’ll make a call to St.Louis PD. I can send Adam and Kim down to pick up information and interview their detectives,” as he flips open his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam and Kim returned a few days later and began providing detailed information to the team. 

“St. Louis says that Carter Prendergast was found running on a street in South City. People started calling police as the man was screaming and would run away from any people that tried to help. When police arrived he ran to them and begged them to let him in their vehicle. They took him to a local hospital where he was diagnosed with broken ribs and concussion. He’d obviously been severely beaten,” Adam began.

“Prendergast is from Madison Wisconsin. The contact information is still good, and he has agreed to speak with us if we come to him,” Kim finished.

Hank walked around and looked at the board. “Vanessa and Kevin, you go talk to Prendergast. Make sure you take a tablet to see if he can give us a sketch of what this guy looks like.”

“Boss we got a sketch from St. Louis,” Adam responded.

“Yeah well I want to see if he can remember anything different,” as Hank walked back to his office.

~~  
Hank was heading out to his truck when Jay stopped him. 

“Hank, um you mind if we go get a drink?”

Looking at the younger man, “Yeah sure,” as he moves to his vehicle.

“Molly’s?”

Hank hated that bar. Everyone went there and it was the last place he wanted to get a drink at but if Jay needed to talk he could make an exception. 

Within a few minutes they both pulled up to the bar and went in. 

Sitting at a bar table they were quickly served their drinks. “What do you need Jay?” Hank asked. He was on edge in this place. Too many individuals who didn’t need to know about his business. Maybe it was because it was owned by CFD and between them and Med making this their home away from home he just wanted to go home and have dinner. 

“Bec and I are talking about getting married. Now naturally I’d ask her father for permission but since she is on the outs with him, I figured maybe I should ask you if you think I should reach out and talk to him?”

Hank wanted to laugh, “I have to be honest with you, Charles Murphy is the most unpleasant person I’ve met in a long time.”

“Yeah, and I know that, it’s just that this is Bec’s first marriage and I want everything to be perfect for her.”

Taking a sip of his drink, “You can make the effort to talk to the man, but do not get your hopes up that this will be a pleasant conversation. What he and his wife did to Laura - just seeing the man makes my blood boil. Just know that if you and Rebecca love each other, you do not need the Murphy family to approve.”

Jay nodded, then reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box, “Well after my failed attempt with Erin and Will’s failed attempt to marry Natalie, I went with a new ring for Rebecca,” as he shows Hank the simple diamond ring.

Smiling, “I think it will be perfect for her,” as he finishes his drink and slaps Jay on the arm. “Now I’m assuming you’ll be over for dinner?”

“Yeah, Bec has been helping Laura with research at the University. I finally convinced her to apply for a job at one of the schools. She starts this fall as a 4th grade teacher. Older kids might give her a new outlook.”

“That’s good,” as he throws cash on the table. “I’ll see you at the house.”

~~  
They were just finishing dinner when Hank and Jay’s phones both went off. Hank looked at his phone and tossed the cloth napkin on his plate. Moving out of the dining room to the office, “Voight?”

“Hank, it’s Trudy, I just overheard on the radio that a body has been found at the empty lot on 63rd and Oakley.”

“Okay?”

“They found a Worlds Fair Coin on her. It’s one of the missing persons.”

Hank hung up as Jay walked in. 

“Hank I just got a call from patrol, they found more cremated remains.”

Looking at the young man, “that was Platt she just told me they found one of the missing persons. We need to go,” as he walks past Jay. 

Returning to the kitchen, Laura has already cleared the plates. She turns and looks at him, “Let me know what you find,” as she gives him a quick kiss.

~~  
Hank and Jay got in one vehicle and drove to the first location. It was a surprise to see Sargent Platt at the crime scene. As she sees Hank she moves under the police tape. 

“Hank,” as she acknowledges him. 

“What’s going on?” as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

“Some kids were walking home when they noticed what they thought was a rug, when they kicked it an arm fell out. They ran home and their parents called the police.”

Hank scratched at his face, “and the victim?”

“Clair Smythe from New Hampshire.”

“Time of death?” Hank asked.

“Probably about three days ago, Hank the coins are valuable.”

~~  
At the second scene they were shown more ash and remains. Shaking his head, more bodies and no identification. 

“Get forensics over here so we can get these bodies ID’d as soon as possible.”

“Why would he burn the bodies of some of his victims but then leave the body of Smythe?” Jay asked as they stood together.

“I think he’s trying to play with us,” as Hank looked around. “See if there are any cameras facing this location.”

~~  
By the next morning the Tribune was already referring to the killer as the World’s Fair Killer. Hank was not in the best moods when he saw the headlines. Entering the 21st with Laura following him he slammed the newspaper on the first desk he came to. “I want to know who leaked the information about this having World’s Fair ties to the media?”

Everyone shook their heads and looked at their desks or computer screens. Laura seemed to be the only one not intimidated by the angry Sargent. Instead she let her hand slide along his back and around his waist and went to the board. “The coins left on Clair Smythe’s body are rare. They are half dollars and mint condition. Not something you would find just anywhere.” She puts a blown up picture of the coins up. “If you can find where these coins came from you might get a lead,” she suggested.

Hank looked at his wife, she was incredible, she was dressed impeccably as always - she was a sharp contrast from his team and their casual attire. 

“I already talked with my assistant and she found a couple of coin dealers in the city that might be able to help. However with the internet, the individual could have bought them from anywhere.” Laura began handing out folders. Turning to her husband, “Do you know when Kevin and Vanessa will be back?”

“Probably tomorrow,” he answered.

“Okay, my guess is that this guy is wanting attention. He might think he is HH Holmes, that he’s better then Holmes, but he can’t help himself from wanting attention and that he can keep us guessing. If he started in St. Louis he’s moved up here to Chicago - bigger city, more publicity.”

Smiling more to himself he liked watching Laura work, damn she was beautiful. She moved around as if she had been doing this for years. Just as she was adding pictures to the board, Platt came walking in.

“Hank,” she said matter of factly.

“Yeah, what do you got?”

“This just came in the mail,” as she hands Hank a large envelope. “You aren’t going to be happy.”

Taking the folder Hank walked to his office and sat down. Pulling out the paper he saw it was a typed page and an envelope. Reading out loud, “Catch me if you can - Try to prove I’m your man. A challenge I like - but I’m sure you dislike. You’re invited to my next party - hope to see you there.” Hank reread the message confused.

“The last bit doesn’t rhyme?” Laura said out loud.

Hank looked at the envelope and opened it. A black and white invitation - all that was written on it were a date and time. “No location.”

Laura looked over his shoulder she wanted to touch it, “it looks so familiar.”

“Get this down to forensics, let’s see if we can find anything out.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days was uneventful. Identification of the bodies was a top priority and soon all the victims were identified except for the two individual that had most recently disappeared. Atwater and Vanessa returned and filled the team in on what Prendergast had to tell them. 

Prendergast had taken the invitation as a getaway and also a chance to look at possible honeymoon locations. He and his bride did not want to spend a lot and St. Louis offered the inexpensive alternative to Chicago. He had flown in and was picked up by an Uber driver and dropped off at the house in South St. Louis. Nothing seemed abnormal — the house was advertised as a converted home to hotel/bed and breakfast. Once he entered the house he looked around and was given his room. The house was furnished though sparse he figured it was because they hadn’t gotten everything settled. He stated he stretched out on the bed and suddenly felt tired, before long he was falling asleep. When he woke with a horrible headache, he knew something was wrong. First he couldn’t open the windows. There was a strange fruity smell. He was able to open his bedroom door, though it felt as if something was jamming it. As he got out of the room, the proprietor came out of the room next to his and yelled. Prendergast stated he was disoriented but the man came at him and they began to tussle with Prendergast being shoved down the flight of stairs. As he tried to regain his composure, the man came down and started kicking him. Prendergast grabbed the man’s foot and made him fall, giving Prendergast the opportunity to escape. Once outside he started screaming but when people started coming out he was afraid they were part of some conspiracy to attack him. After police arrived he was put in the hospital and as soon as he was discharged his fiancé who had driven down with his parents all drove back to Madison. Prendergast was now paranoid of the strange man.

Hank and the entire Intelligence team sat listening to the story as Atwater and Rojas relayed it. 

“What does Prendergast say this man looked like and did he ever get a name?”

“He can’t recall the name. Said it was something weird like Smudge or something,” Vanessa answered. “His description of the man was salt and pepper hair, bushy mustache. Said it reminded him of a Walrus or um, Teddy Roosevelt.”

Hank leaned back in his chair he saw Laura sit prim and proper taking notes. Damn she looked out of place — in fact she looked like a dame out of a detective movie. He could easily see her as the secretary in a 1930s or 40s Sam Spade movie. She could take the notes and he’d be the detective. She’d answer the phone and he’d have a drink. She’d flirt with him and he’d flirt back. She’d be inches from kissing him and he’d finally pull her in his lap and make love to her — what the hell Hank - his brain told him. You are fantasizing about your wife while working a case. It’s a good thing they didn’t work together — he’d never get anything done because he’d be fucking her against the wall every chance he got. 

“Does Prendergast have any idea what caused him to fall asleep?” Laura asked as she looked up from her notes.

Atwater answered, “Yeah he thinks it was Nitros Oxide. He says it reminded him of the dentist and that when the mixture isn’t right he’d get a headache.”

“Explain?” 

“So he told us that his dentist used Nitros on him but it was more Oxygen then Nitros and he had a horrible reaction. He got a headache but didn’t fall asleep — the dentist explained that of all things people with red hair tend to require a stronger nitros mixture.”

“I’ve heard that too, so our perpetrator has to have access to Nitros Oxide. That can be tracked. Did he notice anything else?”

“Yeah,” Vanessa jumped in, “he said he saw in the driveway a panel truck or something. Said it was a Mercedes. Thought it was strange but didn’t think anything of it till we asked. He also said he remembered that the plates were from Illinois.”

Laura looked at her husband, “The story just gets more interesting. Did you get him to do a sketch drawing?”

“Yeah,” as Atwater takes a paper and puts in on the board. “Prendergast says he will never forget the black eyes.”

~~  
That night Hank watched Laura move around the kitchen as she started dinner. The one plus to having her at work was that he didn’t stay late. She had all four boys at the island working on different homework assignments. 

“Grant, I want to see your math homework before you put it away,” as she stirred the gravy. 

“Mom, it’s no big deal, I mean,” he argues.

Hank was surprised to see the boy argue with his mother. Leaning against the counter he was looking forward to seeing how Laura was going to handle this. “For one thing young man, you are failing math. Not algebra, not geometry, no basic math. I will not have my son failing math when I am more then capable of helping you”

Hank picked up some nuts and began eating them as he watched her continue.

“Do you understand that when I was you age I was about to start high school?”

Ahhh, that explained something, he had always wondered how Laura had gotten through all of her education so quickly. She obviously had skipped a grade or two. 

“Mom I’m not like you,” he continued to argue.

Finally deciding to take pity on the kids, “Why don’t I look over your work and if we have a problem we will ask your Mom for help?”

Grant looked pleased but Laura looked annoyed. “Fine,” she answered and turned off the stove. 

~~  
The next day a woman walked into the 21st district and handed Platt a World Fair map. She was immediately taken up to Intelligence.

“Hank,” Platt called out, “this is Lucy Williams, she says she’s the wife of Benjamin Smudgett, the man we are looking for.”

Laura dropped the coffee cup she was holding and it smashed into multiple pieces at his feet. The shock of the sudden noise had everyone turn and look at her. “I’m so sorry,” as she looked around, “I’ll” she was at a loss for words.

“It’s okay. Trudy can you take Ms. Williams back into room 1” as he tried to understand how his wife who always looked perfect seemed to be at a loss for words. Leading Laura into his office and sitting her down, “Laura are you okay?”

“I uh,” as she looked at the splatters on her stockings. 

Handing her a handkerchief, “Laura?” 

“I’m sorry but when she gave her name, my head just raced. Lucy is the name of Holmes’ daughter. Then when they gave the name Benjamin Smudgett - well Smudgett isn’t too far off of Mudgett, Holmes’ real name and Benjamin is the first name of one of the few individuals he was actually convicted of murdering.”

Hank rubbed his jaw. “I’ll have my team look into the names. It could be alias’. Laura whatever it is we will get to the bottom this mystery.”


	6. Chapter 6

Within a few minutes, the Intelligence Team had a name – Ava Tipton, a missing person who disappeared from Seattle, Washington three years previous. Laura watched the woman in the small dark observation room. Walking in, Hank watched his wife. To him she seemed to be watching a movie and was sad.

“Laura?”

“Yeah,” as she turns to Hank and the sadness that was previously on her face disappeared to the usual joy and happiness.

“Jay and Hailey are going to interview her.”

“Oh, do I need to leave?” as she stood.

“No, you can watch,” as he goes to her and wraps his arms around her. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I just was surprised by the names, but now that I know that Lucy is actually an Ava, I’m fine.”

“What are you really thinking about?”

Laura looks up at him and the sadness comes back to her face. “Probably that this poor girl doesn’t know that she might be involved with a monster.”

They watched the interview – Hailey confronted the woman with her real name and at first the girl argued until she started crying.

“He told me that if I didn’t do what he said and behave like he wanted, he would kill me just like he killed all the others.”

“How many others?” Jay asked.

“It started out in California; I think there were three or four locals from a town north of Sacramento. Then a couple in Colorado, five in Kansas, 3 in Nebraska, 1 in Kansas City, Missouri, then 1 in St. Louis. We moved to Illinois and it just went crazy, there were six from Carbondale and Marion, Shiloh, Waterloo, O’Fallon, Troy, Alton. He had a house in Alton; it was a former funeral home. He made me pretend to be nice to these people but then he would send me away – to get groceries or supplies. When it seemed like nobody was connecting the dots, we went on a road trip up 55 till we got to Chicago.”

Jay and Hailey just looked at the woman, finally, Jay asked, “were you part of the killings?”

“No, I never saw what he did, but he would tell me. While we drove up 55, he mainly just killed them for money and buried them. Alton was where he did the majority of the gruesome things.”

“Where is Benjamin now?” Hailey asked.

The girl looked scared, “I don’t know. He told me we have to keep the aliases so that people will believe he is the reincarnated World’s Fair Killer.”

Jay closed his folder, “we need more than that or we are going to charge you with all the homicides.

“I’m telling you I don’t know. He’s been leaving me at a Best Western on Michigan Ave.”

“What is he doing with the people?”

“I don’t know. He comes back to the hotel and he tells me that he will be gone for a few days and that I must help him relax.”

Jay looked at Hailey.

“Is he forcing himself on you?” Hailey asked.

“No, I’m his wife and I have to do wifely duties. I just sometimes don’t know what he wants.”

“Are you really married?” Hailey continued.

“No, we never had someone preside over us or anything. Just one night while we were in California, he took his tie, wrapped it around our arms, and said we were bound to each other like husband and wife. At first, I was having fun and things were good. He promised to take me away from all the nightmares that home was.”

Jay rubbed his eyes, “So you willingly went with him?”

“Yes. Just like, I willingly came here. Benji said I needed to come here and find out whom you were using to help with your research. He said that after three years nobody has gotten this close to him; I am to get the scholar name and credentials. He wants to meet them – the same date and time as on the invitation.”

“Where are you supposed to take this information?” Hailey asked as she could see her partner was at a loss.

Taking a deep breath she releases it and continues, “Benji said he had to check on our properties and would be back. He didn’t tell me when.”

“Do you understand this is wrong?”

“Yes, but he said he would kill me. That nobody will catch him. If I don’t go back to the hotel he will know and he will kill me.”

“We can protect you?”

“No, he said he’d come wherever I was and he would put me in the furnace alive and watch me burn.”

Hailey did not seem to have an answer for that. 

~~  
Jay sat in Hank’s office, “Hank that girl is either crazy or stupid. I am not sure which one. I really think we might need to get a psych eval on her.”

“I notice she never asked for a lawyer,” Laura commented as she looked out of Hank’s window.

“We cannot let her leave,” Hailey stated flatly.

Hank shifted his jaw to release the tension. “Call over to med and see if Dr. Charles can come over.”

Laura turned, “You honestly think she is crazy? She’s just as guilty as this Benjamin Smudgett.”

Hank looked at his wife, “Laura, we need her to get to Smudgett.”

Shaking her head, “Are you going to tell her who your scholar is?”

Hank’s jaw clicked, for the first time Laura was pushing his temper. “Laura I would never put you in harm’s way.”

Laura’s eyes darkened and narrowed, “Oh?”

Hank needed to stop himself before he said something stupid and regretted it. In less than a year, Laura had a gun pointed at her not once but twice. His soon to be children had each had a violent experience – Grant with Loomis, Flynn a bombing, and the twins by Thorwold. In all reality if Laura had never met him, she might have had an issue with Lydecker but otherwise she would be home working on papers. Deciding not to push the subject further, “Get Charles over here and,” as he stands and walks out of his office, “Adam, you and Kim go over to the Best Western off Michigan and get their surveillance cameras. I want to see what Benjamin Smudgett looks like.”

Jay and Hailey moved passed him and to their desks.

Hank turned around and looked at Laura. She was still angry, so he returned to his office and closed his door. “You know I would never give your name over to this animal?” as he starts to move back to his chair.

“Maybe I should go home,” as she reaches out for the car keys.

“Why because I decided on having this woman evaluated?”

“I think maybe it would be better if we kept our work lives separated,” as she turns to push by him.

Hank grabs her arm and pulls her close, “Laura, we are not having an argument over nothing. What’s going on?”

Laura looked at where he grabbed her and he could see she wanted to accuse him of manhandling her – not that she had not previously liked him being a little rough at times. 

Fuck it he thought, he pulled her close and his hand went to her hair and pulled her head back and kissed her. She nipped at him and Hank pulled away and tasted blood, but dived back in and kissed her harder. When she finally relaxed into him, he softened the kiss and finally released her. Leaning his forehead against hers, he looked into her eyes. “Laura talk to me.”

“I don’t know what is wrong. I am easily frustrated, angry, and confused. This case has me questioning why we even do papers on psychopaths – especially if that information is just going to lead to someone trying to copycat the murders.”

Pushing her hair behind her ear, “Laura if academics didn’t write papers on these people, the police would not be able to determine if there was a copycat.”

“I know it’s just that this case bothers me more. I wrote my thesis on the Columbian Exposition – my paper discussed Holmes.”

Pulling her close and hugging her tighter, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think it was important. It is why I recognized things. They were part of my research.”

Hank kissed the crown of her head and then rested his chin on her head. Deep down Hank wanted to reassure Laura, but now he had to wonder if Smudgett had not planned to come to Chicago all along. Especially if the killer was seeking out the scholar who would help bring the bastard to justice.


	7. Chapter 7

Doctor Charles arrived a few hours later. Hank immediately went and shook the Doctor’s hand. “Daniel thanks for coming. We just need to know if this woman is telling the truth or weaving more lies,” as he hands over a file folder to the heavy sat man.

Dr. Charles looked at the papers and moved to an empty desk where he began to read, “A woman came here?”

“Yeah, but we don’t believe she’s the killer.”

“I think it’s obvious that she is here on a fishing expedition and wants to see how close the police are,” Laura stated as she folded her arms and leaned against Hank’s doorframe.

Charles looked up and squinted his eyes as he looked at Laura, “I’m sorry I don’t believe we have met.”

Hank cleared his throat and said, “Daniel, this is my wife Laura.”

Charles seemed to do a double take as he looked between the Sargent and the younger woman, “I didn’t know you were involved.”

Laura’s eyes narrowed, if it was one thing Hank had learned it was his wife did not like people judging their relationship. “Dr. Laura Voight,” as she purposefully walked towards the psychiatrist. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize I was dealing with,” he stops when Laura flips her hair back.

“I’m a professor at Loyola; you may recognize my previous names, Laura Murphy or Laura Thornton.”

“Yes I have, you have fantastic knowledge of the state. Isn’t your father Charles Murphy?”

A narrow smile came over Laura’s face, Hank recognized the look from the evening he had mistakenly took Laura to a restaurant his former consort frequented. “I’m sure the two of you would love to discuss papers but I really need you to,” Hank pauses as he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. “Excuse me,” as he turns and pulls out his phone. Seeing a number he does not recognize but a message that clearly states, “Grant got home and is throwing up. Need help.” Turning to his wife who has a worried look on her face.

“I just got a text from Becca, Grant is sick,” Jay, states flatly.

“Jay, you stay and help Dr. Charles set up the camera for the interview, Laura and I are headed home,” as Hank grabs his and Laura’s coats.

~~  
As soon as Hank and Laura were out of ear shot, Charles turned to Jay, “Who is Grant?”

“Um, that’s Laura and Hank’s oldest.”

Shaking his head, “Oldest?”

“Yeah, the boss now has four boys,” Atwater told the doctor.

“Excuse me?”

Vanessa started laughing along with Hailey, “It’s not what you are thinking. Sarge is going to adopt Laura’s kids.”

“Oh, so when did the two of them get together?”

Hailey looked at Vanessa who was counting on her fingers, “About 6 or 7 months ago.”

“And they already got married?”

“Yep,” Atwater interrupted, “and it’s a good thing they didn’t meet sooner.”

“Why is that?”

“If they had met when Laura’s husband was killed there would be half a dozen more Voight children running around. As it is I wouldn’t be surprised if Boss doesn’t end up picking up diapers by summer.”

“Wow, I guess I’ve missed out on a lot.”

“Yeah,” Jay finally says, “and I’m dating her younger sister.”

“Oh come on,” Hailey laughed, “You’ve already bought her a ring and the two of you are living together.”

“If I recall the Murphy clan is a large family.”

“Yeah and a dysfunctional one. Bec’s old man is a piece of work,” Jay continued. “So do you need any water or anything for this interview?”

~~  
Hank and Laura rushed to his vehicle and as Hank opened the car door for Laura, she began to swoon. 

Grabbing onto the door, “I don’t know what’s come over me,” as she climbs in.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired,” as she watches him close her door.

By the time they arrive at the house, Laura is ready to get out of the car and check on her child. It is not long before Laura is upstairs sick as well and running a high fever. 

Talking to Rebecca, “I thought Laura and the kids all got their flu shots?”

“They did, but the flu is so rampant it’s not guaranteed.”

Shaking his head, “When Jay gets here, tell him I’m in the office.”

By the time Jay got home, Hank was up to his elbows in dirty laundry and twins who were crying, getting sick and just wanted someone to hold them. While Rebecca volunteered to strip the rooms, Hank was in charge of getting each child into the shower to clean up. It is a long time since he has dealt with a sick child and never with two at the same time. With laundry basket in hand, Hank went and checked on Laura to collect any towels or clothes she needed quickly washed. If the flu were an individual he could hunt down as a criminal, he would have no issue finding them and eliminating them from the earth. 

“Hey Sarge, everything okay?” Jay asked stepping into the laundry room.

“Four out of eight people in this household are all sick.”

“Uh, should I leave?”

“It’s too late; you’ve just entered the quarantine zone. You might want to go see if Rebecca needs help.”

“Okay,” as he leaves Hank to stare at the washing machine. He had to admit since moving in and marrying Laura life for him had gotten very easy. He did not buy or clean his clothes. He put his things in the hamper and they magically returned to his closet or drawer folded and clean. Looking at the washing machine, he was at a loss. Looking at the diagram on the underside of the lid, he found the spot to place detergent, fabric softener and bleach. He was smart enough to realize he did not need bleach but the knobs and buttons were confusing. Deciding to do everything on heavy duty, he figured he could not mess it up. 

Once he returned upstairs, he took off his jeans and shirt and crawled under the covers next to Laura. She was sleeping peacefully. Moving next to her, he could feel the fever but decided to go ahead and wrap his arms around her. Morning would come too quickly.

Daylight arrived too soon, and a child standing over him startled him awake. Looking up he saw Flynn standing there. “Flynn, are you okay?”

“I don’t feel good.”

Hank sat up and was out of bed leading the child to the bathroom. He barely got him in the room, when the boy started vomiting. “Go for the toilet,” he yelled. What was wrong with everybody? It was as if the sickness removed any common sense from the boys.

Rebecca was soon by Hank’s side, “Oh God, Flynn too?”

Turning to his sister in law, “I don’t know why they can’t seem to make it to the toilet.”

“It’s okay; I’ll clean the bathroom, let’s get him stripped down, and then have him shower in the other bathroom.”

“You don’t mind cleaning?”

Laughing at Hank, “I’ve spent the last 8 years cleaning up after little kids, this is nothing.”

~~  
Hank finally was able to shower himself and wipe all the surfaces in his and Laura’s room down with bleach and sanitizing spray. When he got downstairs, he found Jay and Rebecca sipping coffee whispering to each other.

“Thank you Rebecca for helping with Laura and the boys.”

Smiling, “Can I get you something to eat?”

“No, I’ll just have coffee for now. Jay did you bring the interview with you?”

“Yeah, we can watch it in the office.”

The two men walk to the office together. While Hank sat at the desk, Jay proceeded to set up the TV and get it ready to replay the interview of Ava Tipton.

“Hello, my name is Dr. Daniel Charles; I’m a psychiatrist over at Chicago Med.”

Ava just seemed to look at the doctor and made no comment. 

“Can you tell me your name?”

“Lucy Williams.”

“No, your real name.”

The woman looked like she had been chastised, “Ava Tipton.”

“And your husband’s name?”

“Benjamin Smudgett.”

“What is his real name?”

Looking confused, “That’s the name I know him by. I call him Benji.”

Seeing she is upset, “how about this, do you like animals?”

A smile comes across her face, “Yes, I love animals. I wish I could have a cat or a dog.”

Smiling at the woman, “What or where is your favorite place you’ve ever been too?”

She seems to think before responding, “California. It was nice there.”

“How did you meet Benjamin?”

“We met at the grocery store. He saw the bruises on my arm and asked if I was okay.”

“When Benjamin goes out what do you do?”

Biting her lip, “If I don’t have to do anything like groceries I got to the park or if it’s a big city I go sightseeing.”

“Do you ever help Benjamin clean up when he returns?”

“I do his laundry. He likes his shirts pressed and I don’t mind.”

“Why did you leave home?”

Ava looks at the table, “I was tired of my mother’s boyfriend. He would slap both of us around, he would try to come into my room at night but I always locked the door. One night he got in and tried to force himself on me. I screamed for help but Nick just slapped me. My mother got drunk and fell asleep, and Nick was going to rape me, but Benji showed up. He saved me.”

Dr. Charles jotted down some notes, “What are some of your favorite foods?”

Ava stopped and twitched her nose, “I like pizza, but not the kind here. Benji brings me thin crust pizza a lot when he gets back from his trips. I also like seafood. Benji says we will go to Maine and just live off the crabs and lobsters up there.”

“Does Benji,” as Dr. Charles follows Ava’s lead, “take any medicines?”

“No, I mean sometimes he takes Tylenol for a headache or an allergy pill but no prescription medications.”

“Do you and Benji ever just go out together on a date?”

Smiling, “when we first got together, we would get coffee at a coffee shop. After we got married we didn’t have a lot of time for fun, but every now and then he comes home and says Ava, put on that pretty dress and let’s go get some dinner.”

“So he calls you Ava?”

“Yeah, but sometimes he calls me Lucy. I don’t care,” she answers with a smile.

“Has Benji ever hurt you?”

“No, he told me he would never hurt me.”

“But he’s threatened to kill you?”

“Only if I didn’t do as he told me. He takes care of me.”

Dr. Charles makes more notes in his book, “Do you like to read?”

“Yes, I use to go to the library all the time but now I just buy the books?”

“You must have lots of books.”

“No, Benji says once I’m done with a book I should leave it for someone else to read.”

“How does Benji pick his victims?”

“I asked him that. At first it was just random people we came across but now he sends out mass emails and sees who responds.”

“Why the World’s fair?”

“It’s Benji’s favorite subject. He has read every book or article written about the World’s Fairs. It was one reason we went to St. Louis, and then up to Chicago.”

“Did you go to college?”

“I started at the community college, but my father was killed in a car accident eight years ago, so I had to drop out.”

“What were you planning on majoring in?”

“I wanted to be a nurse so I could help people or maybe a veterinarian.”

“Did Benji go to college?”

A big smile comes over her face, “Of course he did. He’s going to be a professor one day.”

“What school did he attend?”

“I’m not sure, but I think it was somewhere here in Chicago. He talks about places he use to go to when he was in school.”

“Do you know why Benji didn’t cremate Clair Smythe’s body?”

“No.”

“Do you know why he’s dumping cremated bodies?”

“No.”

Charles makes more notes, “Did you like St. Louis?”

“Yes. The food was good and it was very friendly.”

“Did you get to go to the zoo or the Arch?”

“I went to the zoo and it was amazing. I wanted to go to the Arch, but Benji said we didn’t have time.”

“What happened with Mr. Prendergast?”

Ava shook her head, “I don’t know who that is.”

“Okay, why the invitation?”

“Benji wants to invite whoever is in charge to a confrontation of wits. He said he was even going to allow the police to bring their expert to help them.”

“How does Benji get access to the keys of the houses?”

Ava leans forward on the desk, “He has this app on his phone and he goes to these conferences where all these realtors are. Well they just leave their phones lying around so Benji just copies their information,” as she leans back with a smile.

“And the Nitros?”

“He has a friend that is a dentist. One night he brought the bottles home and he told me to put on my sexy pjs and then he turned it on and we both would take some. It was a funny night, but he kept making me take it and then I started falling asleep but he said I liked it and,” she pauses as if to remember, “I don’t remember what I did.”

“Why the name Lucy Williams?”

“Benji says it is a clue. That previous detectives were clueless.”

“Do you know why Benji thinks CPD is getting help?”

“Because CPD and all the other cops are too stupid to realize all the clues left. Whoever is helping you has to have knowledge of the World’s Fair. He says he thinks it might be a professor he had.”

~~  
Jay and Hank look at each other. “I think I have more questions now,” as Hank rubs his head. He could easily get a headache from all this.

I’ll see if Adam and Kim found any pizza boxes at the hotel,” as he stands and stretches.

When the doorbell rings both men look at each other. Jay walks out and answers the door,

“Hello,” the older man says, “I’m Charles Murphy is Hank Voight available.”

Hank comes around the corner to see his father in law. “Mr. Murphy?”

“Are you going to invite me in or not?”


	8. Chapter 8

Hank internally wanted to slam the door on the man, but taking a deep breath he nodded at Jay and showed Charles Murphy to the office. The man looked around at the pictures and finally saw the picture of Laura and Hank together. Picking it up he looked at it and smiled. 

“Is my daughter home?”

“Yeah,” taking the photo from him, “Not sure if she’d approve of me inviting you into our house.”

“Oh,” as he moves to sit down in one of the leather chairs. “Laura has always had lovely taste in decor. Her room as a child was worthy of any magazine.”

“What can I help you with Mr. Murphy?” as Hank sat behind his desk. Jay stood by the doorway and folded his arms.

“Well I will be turning 65 and Greta and I have decided to have a birthday party.”

“Okay.”

“I think it would be nice to have all my children attend.”

Jay started to laugh, “You think Rebecca is going to forgive you for kicking her out of the house?”

The older man’s eyes flashed, “She went off like a cheap whore with that man.”

Jay’s arms dropped and his hands went to fists, he quickly looked at Hank but kept his cool.

“Charles, I’d like you to meet your soon to be son in law Jay Halstead.”

“Excuse me?”

“Rebecca and I are planning to get married.”

Charles looked the man up and down, “Isn’t she already married?”

“The man who claimed to be her husband was a psycho. Bec had never married him - he ended up chasing her all the way to Wisconsin and trying to push her off a train heading back to Chicago.”

“Jay, why don’t you take a seat,” Hank told him.

“It doesn’t matter, she chased after that man so her sullied name is why she was kicked out of the house.”

“I’ll have you know that” Jay started but was interrupted by Hank.

“I’m not sure you understand that you have ostracized two of your daughters, why would they be interested in attending a birthday party for a man who has had more paramours then Wilt Chamberlain?”

The older man paled, “I um,”

“You should know that I’m aware of your relationship with Diane.”

Charles Murphy’s eyes widened, “How do you”

“Laura and I don’t have secrets, I told you this is my city.”

“Well where is my lovely daughter anyway?” as he stands.

Jay smiled, “She and the boys all have the flu. They’ve been vomiting non-stop since what,” turning to Hank, “last night?”

“Yeah, we practically need to quarantine the house, but we’ll make an exception for you.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me? I should go,” as he quickly moves back to the doorway

Within a few minutes they hear the door close. 

Shaking his head, “I’m not sure if I should even bother to tell Laura or not?”

~~  
Jay called Will to ask if he could make a house call. When he arrived with Elsa in toe, he looked at his brother. “So who all is sick?”

“Laura and the boys,” Jay told him as he walked them into the kitchen. 

“How are you feeling?” as he looks his brother up and down

“I’m fine, Bec says she feels fine and Hank is well,” as he stops to see his boss walk into the room.

“Will,” as Hank shakes the other man’s hand. “Thanks for coming.”

“Okay, well let’s start off with doing some swabs to make sure that this is the flu. Elsa, can you start those along with a strep swab. If there is anything else, we can run some labs.”

“All right,” as she opens the bag she brought in and started writing down names on the tubes. “I’ll go start with the kids?” as she looks around.

“I’ll show you the way,” as Rebecca smiles at the small woman. 

Within a few hours everyone had been tested. Only Laura’s tests seemed inconclusive. After a quick blood draw, Will and Elsa excused themselves and left.

Jay sat at the kitchen island, “Well at least we know that we haven’t gotten sick.”

Hank nodded, “I’m going to check on Laura.”

~~  
Upstairs Hank saw his wife, she moved when she heard the door close.

“Do you have any leads?” she whispered.

“I think I have more questions after Doctor Charles talked to Ava.”

Laura rolled over and tried to sit up, “I need to get up and check on the boys.”

“The boys are being cared for. They all tested positive for the flu.”

“I should,” as she let her head fall to the pillow.

“Laura,” as he moved to the bed, “The boys are going to be fine, they have Rebecca, Jay and Myself taking care of them. Though I have to say, you have spoiled me with always making sure all of my clothes are washed and hung up.”

Laura smiled and buried her head in the pillow.

Pushing her hair back, he wasn’t sure if he should tell her about her father or just wait. Moving to his side of the bed he kicked off his shoes and laying on top of the covers stretched next to Laura. Pulling out his phone he started sending out messages.

To Adam/Kim - what evidence did you collect from the hotel - specifically any pizza boxes?

To Vanessa/Hailey - contact Seattle PD for information about the boyfriend Ava mentions - Nick??? Was he murdered?

Kevin - I need a complete work up done on Ava Tipton. She stated she attended community college before her father died.

Finishing the last message, sure he could make Jay help but as it was he was doing enough with helping at his home. Plus Jay was going to be dealing with Charles Murphy.

Damn he thought, why did that bastard have to drop in like an unwanted turd. Fuck he needed to tell Laura. Leaning over, he pushed Laura’s hair away from her eyes.

“Laura?”

“Yes.”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“Your father stopped by.”

“Why?”

Taking a deep breath, “He wanted to invite us to a birthday party.”

Laura’s face seemed to twist, “I don’t want to go.”

“Well we can talk about it later.”

Leaning back against the bed, at least he told her. Not that she probably would remember, but better told than not. One thing he missed about having Erin around, he could go talk to her about things like this. Erin would probably tell him he did the right thing but laugh that he was going to have to repeat it all when Laura finally felt better.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later and everyone was on the mend. Laura was the slowest to feel better the twins the fastest. Once the arguing over TVs, Video Games and something about buildings being destroyed in Minecraft, Hank new the boys were on the mend. Rebecca had kindly collected all their homework and prepared it for them to work on in the evenings after they went back to school.   
  
“Aunt Becky why did you get all this work from school?” Flynn asked as he looked at the pages of math he had to complete.  
  
“We don’t want you to get behind,” she told him as she pointed to the next problem.  
  
~~  
Laura still had a cough but was sure she was on the mend, though to Hank she looked pale and needed more rest. He did not like the dark shadows under her eyes or that she looked like she lost at least 15 pounds. Her clothes that always looked amazing on her looked large and baggy. Even her wedding ring looked loose on her finger. If she did not look better in a few days, he was taking her back to the doctor. Leaning against the kitchen island, he looked at Laura sitting on a stool, “After you eat I’ll fill you in on the case.” Turning back to the stove he served up the over easy eggs and put them on the plate along with two pieces of toast. “I want you to eat,” as he sits the plate in front of her.  
  
Laura looks at him and smiles, “All right, but what do I get if I do what you ask?”  
  
Shaking his head, “Don’t start on that Laura, not until you feel one hundred percent back to normal.”  
  
Pouting, she pulled the plate close and began eating. When her plate was clean, Hank quickly rinsed it off and put it in the dishwasher then went to escort her back to the office.  
  
“So Ava mentioned a few things in her conversation with Doctor Charles – first we have her locked up for more than just a psych evaluation — she seems to have more than just a few screws loose. Ava Tipton – 28, originally from Seattle. She dropped out of college due to her father dying 8 years ago. She met our suspect Benjamin about the time she lost her funding for school. They began dating and Benjamin ended up severely beating her mother’s boyfriend – Nick Jacobs. Jacobs is now in a state hospital due to the severe brain injury he received from Benjamin’s beating.”  
  
“Oh,” Laura said as she pulled a notebook from the table and began taking notes. “Eight years ago, Seattle, how did her father die?”  
  
“Car accident. She said his name was Mark Tipton.”  
  
Laura seemed to blanch, “Oh no Hank, that can’t be.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Laura stands and looks around. Moving her hands as if to tell her where something is, “Come with me,” as she quickly moves to the library. Moving to a file cabinet, she opens the bottom drawer and skims through multiple files until she pulls one out. “Mark told me sometimes he had to use another name; he said it was for his work, I never thought anything of it. But he traveled often to the West Coast, and,” she pauses until she finds the paper, “here; he uses the name Mark Tipton when he checked into a hotel in Seattle. He had,” pausing again, “He never mentioned he had a daughter or,”  
  
Hank moves to her side and looks at the papers, seeing the name on the sheet of paper, he quickly moves Laura into a chair. “Stay here, I’ll get my team in here,” going out of the library he calls to Jay. “Jay we need the entire team here now, we might have a new lead.” Returning to Laura, “What other papers do you have?”  
  
“They are all in there,” as she point to the file cabinet. “Mark had some other paperwork but it’s up in the attic, I never really, oh my God do you think he had another family?”  
  
Kneeling next to her, he takes her hands, “Laura, whatever Mark did, he is gone. It’s just you and me now.”  
  
“But the boys?”  
  
“In a few months, they will have my name.” Hank mentally told himself he would need to beg for a favor from a few friends in legal and the judiciary. He had a feeling they would happily help him out with this one.  
  
~~  
The team swarmed into the house and Hank showed them the files. “Vanessa contact Seattle PD, see what information you can find out about Ava’s mother. Kevin where are you on the background with Ava?”  
  
“I’m working on getting a copy of the birth certificate but it should come in today.”  
  
“Jay, you and Adam go up to the attic with Rebecca, and start going through the files up there. I want to know who Mark Thornton/Tipton was and what he did.”  
  
“Hank,” Laura asked, “I have a TA who has been helping me that can help Kevin with the background work. She will be here shortly.”  
  
Nodding, “Okay, let’s find out if Benjamin knew that Ava had a connection back to Chicago, he might be on a revenge mission.”  
  
Laura sat at the desk in the library drawing a chart of her dead husband’s history. Taking a deep breath, “I hate to do this, but we may have to talk to Greta.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“She and Mark were engaged before she married my father. There might be something there that can explain all this.”  
  
“Only if we have to,” as he looked at a file. “Do you have records of former students? Someone maybe you taught?”  
  
Laura typed into her computer, “There is no Benjamin Smudgett that attended Loyola. No Smudgett ever. Benjamin, yes, but that’s a longer list.”  
  
~~  
It did not take long before everyone was back at the 21st explaining everything. Mark Tipton/Thornton had a relationship with Ava’s mother — producing Ava. Mark paid support and visited when he could but refused to be anything more to the woman. He claimed he had a bride and it was not some girl he picked up at a local dive bar while working in Seattle. Ava’s mother spiraled into alcoholism and eventually drug addiction from the rejection. Benjamin had figured that Ava’s father was originally from Chicago and might be the reason they headed this direction. With no actual information showing that Tipton was Thornton, Benjamin came to an abrupt end. 

Laura sat in shock and sadness, “Are we sure she is Mark’s kid?” she asked. 

Hank looked at Laura, “Well Mark Tipton’s name is on the birth certificate, but I guess we could do a DNA test.” 

“I have a hairbrush that Mark used if you need his DNA.”

“We will also need a swab from the kids.”

“Why?”

“Laura, the hair samples are 8 years old. Trust me,” as he put his hand on her shoulder.

~~  
Another body showed up as the DNA tests were being worked. A note was left on this body, “My wife please or I will burn this city.”

Hank was livid, “Find this son of a bitch,” as he slammed his office door. 

Laura had been following him when the door slammed. She frowned and opened the door. “Um, next time don’t slam the door before I come in.”

Hank sat down in his chair, “I’m sorry. I just want this case over.”

~~  
DNA results came back. The hair was partial match to Ava but Laura’s children were no match at all. 

“How can his hair brush match but my children are no match Hank?”

“Laura, let’s not worry about it, but it gives us reason for Ava’s mysterious husband a reason to come here.”

Sitting down on Hank’s desk, “I had Stephanie look up every Benjamin that could possibly be our killer. There are only maybe 4 that even took an American history class. None of them were my students.”

Hank rubbed his face, “Ava said that he plans to be a professor, what about grad students?”

“Hank that could be hundreds. What about the invitation? Maybe we should play his game?”

“Laura.”

“Hank.”

“Laura, there is no way,”

“Hank we have to. I have found out too much information that I didn’t want to or could have found if this insane killer hadn’t shown up. Plus now he’s threatening to burn the city.”


	10. Chapter 10

Hank sat in the home office and looked at the folders – his brain could not focus. He needed to make Laura and the kids his to ensure they were safe and not part of some crazy person’s plans. Picking up his cell, he skimmed through his contacts until he landed on one. Waiting for an answer, he smiled to himself as a voice answered. “Tommy, it’s Hank, I need a favor.”

A sigh from the other side but Hank did not care.

“I’m hoping you can help me out. I don’t know if you heard but I recently got married.”

“What?” the voice answered stunned.

“Yeah, and my wife is a widow with four boys, and we’ve talked and we have submitted paperwork for me to legally adopt the boys.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and I was wondering if you could help maybe push this through. The boys have been fatherless for most of their lives and I’d like them to have my name so that”

“Yeah, no problem, why don’t you and your wife stop by my office this week around lunch time.”

Hank nods his head, “that would be great, thanks.” Clicking the phone off, he needed to reach out to one more person to ensure all the paperwork was in order before going to see Judge Wells. “Hey Steve, Hank Voight”

“Yeah, what can I help you with? Have you got a lead?”

“No this is a personal matter, I was wondering if you could look over some legal papers for me.”

“Hank, I don’t”

“I just want an unbiased review – I’m going to be adopting my wife’s children and I would like to get it done sooner than later.”

A pause then, “Okay, drop them off and I’ll look over them. But do you have any leads on this case?”

“Yeah, I think we do.”

~~  
With surveillance video, they were able to get a picture of Benjamin Smudgett – aka Jamie Harrison. When Laura saw the picture of the man, she kept tilting her head as if the picture were a Picasso. 

“This can’t be right,” as she looked at the photo. “What about a driver’s license photo?”

Within a few minutes, Kim was putting a picture of a clean-shaven young man in his 30’s on the board.

Laura looked at the photo, and suddenly raced out of the room and into the women’s restroom. Hank looked at Hailey, Vanessa and Kim as if they should follow and Vanessa was the first out of her chair. 

“Laura, are you okay?” she asked coming up behind Laura.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting,” as she takes the toilet tissue and wipes her mouth. “I know who that is.”

Vanessa helps Laura stand, they move to a bench, and Laura puts her head in her hands, “He was a student.”

~~  
Laura and Vanessa join the rest of the team and Hank concerned but gets a smile from his wife and silent communication that she is okay. 

Taking a deep breath Laura begins. “Jamie Harrison was an MIT student who came home for the summer 9 years ago. He was so smart, he wanted to take some ‘easy’ courses and so he reached out to Clifton Lydecker. Clifton immediately recognized Jamie and his family history – he is a distant relative to the former mayor of Chicago that had been assassinated during the World’s Fair. The only reason I am familiar with who he is – Clifton liked to brag. He wanted everyone to know that he had what he called a historic celebrity. One day I decided to sit in on the class and naturally, Clifton calls me to the front and introduces me as his favorite protégé. After class, we went for lunch. Jamie was a nice young man and had many questions – he had read my dissertation on Chicago. A few weeks later, I was teaching a class that Jamie was sitting in on when I got the news that Mark had been in an accident and was dead. I dismissed my class but Jamie tried to stay around, Clifton told him to go home – it was the last time I saw him.”

Hank had watched as his wife told the story, he wanted to pull her to him, to hold her but he needed everyone to hear the story. He begins to think how a young man would react. Then he thought of what Will Halstead had said. “Okay, if Harrison was like any of Laura’s male students, we know that he most likely was in love with her. He’d want to know more about her.”

“You think he started researching who Laura’s husband was?”

“Go with that and see if we can find out anything else. There has to be a reason,” he pauses when he sees Platt.

“Hank, you got another letter.”

~~  
Hank sat down in his chair while Platt handed him the envelope and closed the door. “Hank this guy is really pissed.”

Hank pulls the paper from the envelope, reading aloud. “I want my wife or you can watch the City burn like before. A meeting of the wits – same date and time as before – DeKoven Street – I’m sure you’re professor knows the address.”

“Fuck,” Laura said as she sat down hard. “The fire academy. Where the O’Leary farm used to be.”

~~  
Hank had his team start setting up a plan. A quick call to House 51 and Chief Boden agreed. The students at the academy were sent home for the day, and experienced fire fighters would take over for the day. 

Hank drove him and Laura to the location. With the dark tinted windows, Laura is hidden from view. As Hank stood outside of his vehicle waiting for some sort of sign, he was not expecting the man who came up to him. Dressed in a large overcoat and fedora.

“You must be Hank Voight, the man in charge of intelligence out of 21.”

Hank looked the man over. “And you are?”

“Benjamin Smudgett – the reincarnated HH Holmes.”

Hank shook his head, “You’re under arrest for the murders of”

“Ah, not quite yet, where is the professor?”

Hank’s jaw clinched, “we aren’t playing games,”

Hank barely got the words out when a loud explosion sounded from the building. Fuck he thought, “Okay what do you want?”

“I want to see Professor Lydecker. I want him to see how much I have learned and changed. I am his equal, I am” he pauses as he watches Hank open the door to the truck and help Laura stand.

Laura looks the man over and she cannot help herself from laughing. “Jamie Harrison?”

The man looks confused. 

Hank closes the door, “Dr. Laura Voight is our professor.”

“But Dr. Lydecker is the most knowledgeable man about Chicago and”

“Lydecker is dead.”

“What, but,” as he seems to stumble over his words. “You are,” as he suddenly recognizes Laura, “No you are the woman whose husband died. You are the reason I found my Lucy.”

Hank motions to his team and soon Kevin and Adam are behind Harrison and drop him to the ground. 

“No, no this is not how this ends. I am supposed to win. I am the smartest,” as his arms are pulled behind him.

~~  
At the precinct Jay and Hank, sit in the room with Harrison.

“You’re name is Jamie Harrison. Looking at your background, you received your Masters in Computer Technology. I guess that explains your knowledge that got people to respond to your emails?” Hank asked.

“I am Benjamin Smudgett.”

“You can drop the act, Ava has” Jay tells the man.

The man frowns and turns to them. “It was that woman’s fault. She never gave any of us the time of day. She was perfect and prim. I was closer to her age then her husband. I would have loved her and her kids. However, she could not see that. I should have been the one comforting her not Lydecker. That bastard was more interested in notoriety than anything else.”

Hank shook his head, “why did you do it?”

“It started out as wanting to prove that she needed me. Her husband died in a car accident. I started following things and ended up in Seattle. That is when I had the dream. He came to me.”

“Who?” Jay asked.

“Holmes. He told me that I needed to take on his personality. To show Lydecker, I knew he would be impressed by my killings.”

“A dream?”

“Yes, and then I met Ava. I had to protect my Lucy. Then I realized she was the reason I was there. That Mark Tipton was an alias for Thornton. I would bring Lucy back to Chicago and show Lydecker that she deserved everything.”

“Where did you get all the artifacts?” Hank asks, knowing Laura is behind the glass hanging on every word.

“They were from the family passed down. Nobody cared about them. I needed you all to realize how close I was to this.”

Hank stands he already knew he was going to call Dr. Charles for another eval on Harrison. There would be no way that ASA Kot would even touch this case without it. 

“Just so you know Lydecker tried to murder Dr. Thornton.”

“No, he” as Jamie pulls at his cuffs. “I was”

~~  
Hank exits the room to find Laura. “I never thought that,”

“It’s okay, but I think we need to find out who Mark Thornton really was.”

Laura nods, as she knows where they are going next.

~~  
Hank never thought he would be crossing the threshold of the Murphy house. In order to end all of the turmoil he needed answers.

The two stood together at the door, “Hello Danvers,” Laura said, “Is Greta available?”

The man looked at Laura and then at Hank, “I will show you to the parlor.”

Laura did not bother to look around. The house had only minor changes since the last time she had been there. Soon Greta arrived with Charles in toe. 

“Laura, what a surprise, are you here to say you’ll be attending your father’s birthday party?”

Laura closed her eyes, she recalled the conversation with Hank, “I have to check to see if the children have anything already scheduled, but I came to ask a question about Mark Thornton.”

Greta sat down in one chair and Charles walked to stand by the fire.

Before Laura could continue, Hank begins. “We just arrested a man for multiple murders here in Chicago and throughout Illinois and several other states. We have learned that Mark Thornton had an alias. Mark Tipton.”

Greta started to laugh. “Mark Tipton was Mark’s foster brother. They grew up together in a home. Mark was always taking care of Mark – he wasn’t right, but I thought he told you about all that.”

Laura shook her head.

Charles turned, “If you had listened to me in the first place and never gotten involved with that man,”

“Charles he’s dead,” Greta interrupted. “Last I had heard was that Mark Tipton was out west in Oregon maybe Washington. He was supposed to be getting treatment for his mental problems.”

Laura took a deep breath, “We did DNA testing. There is a woman who says she is Mark Tipton/Thornton’s daughter. The hairbrush Mark always kept was a match for her, but not our children.”

“Mark always kept a brush with him that was Tipton’s. He kept it because it meant they were always together. Tipton had Mark’s comb. They were so close. I know that Mark Tipton killed himself almost 30 years ago. He got off his meds and”

Charles looked at his wife, “how do you know all this?”

Greta shook her head, “Mark told me. I had known both of them since we were kids. Mark said that Mark had met a woman and everything was going fine. They were going to get married but something happened and he quit taking his medication. I think she had a little girl. Mark told me he felt so guilty and”

“And so he took over as being her father,” Laura answered.

“I thought he would have told you all this,” Greta continued.

“No, he never shared anything about his childhood or him apparently,” as Laura reaches for a tissue.

Hank puts his arm around Laura and pulls her close. “Just so you know I am in the process of adopting the boys.”

Charles nods and squeezes his wife’s shoulders. “Good, then they will at least have a father,” as he looks from Hank to Laura. “I never should have shut you out Laura. I just wanted you to meet a good man who would love you.”

Laura nodded her head, “I have now,” as she leans into Hank.

“We should go,” as Hank stands and takes Laura’s hand. “You might consider talking to Rebecca and Jay. They are planning to get married with or without your approval, and in all honesty Jay Halstead will be a good husband to your daughter.”


End file.
